It's All New
by SheSpeaksLove
Summary: Brittana AU. Brittany moves to a new city on a dance scholarship, where her brother, Sam, already lives as a student with his friends and band/room mates Puck and Mike. Britt is hanging out with the guys for the first time. Enter Santana having a bad day and needing to relieve stress. Brittany/Santana. Britt/Sam siblings. Has the potential for multi-chapter. but idk.
1. Chapter 1

"Remember when you were in love with Lauren Zizes?" Sam, my brother, addressed his friend and band mate, Puck, with a snort and a laugh.

I looked across to the couch opposite Sam, Mike and I were sitting on to see Noah Puckerman with a nostalgic look on his face. "Yeah, I remember. Dude, you can try and make fun of me for it but she was absolutely amazing." Puck said with a smirk.

Mike and Sam couldn't hold back there giggles at that and both broke out laughing. I tried to hide my confusion by taking a sip of my beer but obviously didn't do well because Mike addressed me. "Lauren was about 300lbs of bad ass wrestler chick."

Upon hearing this, I choked on my beer and accidentally spat it all over Puck which caused the other boys to double over laughing. I sent Puck an apologetic look while we wiped our faces clean and he smiled at me as if saying _it's alright._

Puck turned to Sam, "You're lucky your sister is fine or else she'd be out of here."

Sam replied with an eye roll, "Good luck man, she plays for the same team as us."

Puck regarded me with a new, appraising look, "Awesome. But seriously Brittany, don't listen to them. Lauren was all kinds of rad. She managed to tie down the sex shark, now that's saying something."

Even I rolled my eyes at his nick-name for himself, it not being the first time I heard it tonight since meeting him.

Mike finally spoke, "Remember when she kicked the shit out of Santana?"

Everyone got a little quiet at that and I looked at all the boys faces, Sam had his lips pursed while Mike was starting at his beer bottle in thought. Puckerman was grimacing at the thought. It must have been rough if the boys weren't laughing at it.

Finally Puck spoke, "Yeah, that was shitty and I wish it didn't happen. But San took it like the bad ass she is, couldn't have been more proud." Everybody chuckled at that, myself included, at the though of anyone taking on a 300 lbs wrestler chick and taking it like a champ. She must be a pretty strong girl. Just then Puck's phone rang out, he looked at it before answering and putting on speaker phone so we could all hear. "Speak of the devil, Satan we were just talking about you and how you took that beating from Zizes back in the day." everyone laughed again.

There was silence on the other end, followed shortly by a quiet sniffle and "_Noah…"_

Everyone got quiet at that and Puck took the phone off of speaker before bringing it to his ear. I had never heard someone actually call him Noah.

His voice was softer then I had heard it all night, "What's wrong, San?"

We all watched him listen for a bit before his face contorted from concern to anger and he muttered, "They are so dead…" before going quiet again. I looked to Sam and Mike to see if they had any idea what was going on and I saw twin looks of concern on both of there faces. Mike was reaching for a his hoodie with one hand while he sat his beer on the table, as if getting ready to bolt out the door to help his friend. Sam sat stone still, subconsciously leaning in to try and hear more of the conversation. By the looks on both their faces I could tell they weren't used to getting these kinds of phone calls from this girl. The same girl who took a beating from some girl in high school and still came out on top.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Puck spoke again, "Yeah, we're all home. Come on over. Be careful." Puck hung up the phone before addressing the confused and concerned faces surrounding him. "She's on her way over. She walked in on Dom cheating on her," we all gasped, Sam said "son of a bitch!"

Mike and I spoke at the same time, "How long till she's here?" "I should go."

Puck addressed Mike, "She said five minutes, she was only a couple blocks away."

Sam turned to me, "No, you can stay Britt."

I was unsure, "This seems like a really personal thing though Sam, I don't want to impose or anything. It would be an awkward first time meeting if she's crying or something."

Puck cut in, "She won't be crying by the time she gets here, she just needs to cool off and relieve some stress."

I was confused, why wouldn't she be crying, she just found her boyfriend cheating on her?

Mike spoke, "Should we be setting up?"

Now I was really confused.

Puck shook his head, obviously lost in thought. "It's all still ready to go from rehearsal last night."

Sam noticed by confusion, "When we were in high school glee club, and something was bothering us, we would sing about it. Sometimes when things get really bad we still do. It's a good way to deal with your feelings." I nodded in understanding.

Mike spoke, "if Santana didn't have this as an outlet there would be a lot more holes in the walls around here."

My eyes widened and Puck let out a humourless laugh at my reaction. He opened his mouth to speak but there was a loud bang on the door.

"_SON OF A- OWW!- WHY THE FUCK IS THE DOOR LOCKED!"_

The boys all looked at each other in what appeared to be fear before Sam scrambled to the door to open it. I heard someone enter followed by "Trouty Mouth! Since when do you guys lock the fucking door! That fucking hurt, and now I have a fucking bump on my head. FUCK!"

I turned to Mike with wide eyes, I had never heard such a beautiful voice before, or someone say 'fuck' that many times in one sentence. Mike smiled at me reassuringly before I turned my attention back to the hallway where the most beautiful girl I had ever seen emerged into the light. Wearing white skinny jeans and a red sweater that was cut up so it hung off her right shoulder, revealing a generous amount of smooth caramel skin. Must be a Latina. With long, almost black hair, and red lips set in what appeared to be a perpetual pout. Finally I noticed her dark, dark eyes, staring at me with confusion.

"Who is that?" she gestured wildly at me with one hand while the other one reached out for an unopened beer to hold against the bump on her head where she obviously ran into the door.

Sam walked passed her and held out a hand for me to help stand which I took gratefully, before I had a chance to introduce myself she spoke again, "Oh Hell to the No, no way! Trouty, you can not even attempt to tell me this is your girlfriend, way out of you're league." she looked me up and down before meeting my eyes with a small smirk.

Sam and I turned to look at each other with matching frowns of disgust and red cheeks, while Mike and Puck tried and failed to laugh quietly behind us. Sam spoke, "Uhh, no gross. Santana this is my little sister Brittany, she just moved here on a dance scholarship. B, this is Satan- I mean uhh Santana.." I wiggled my fingers in a little wave and she smiled at me which I returned full force.

There was silence after that that seemed to bring everybody back to the issue at hand. Puck took a tentative step forward before embracing Santana in an awkward hug which she half-heartedly returned. He was murmuring in her ear while she nodded slowly before saying something to quietly for anyone else to hear. He leaned back from the embrace to look at her quizzically, to which she responded with a shrug and "I need to. It's the only song I can think of." He sighed before facing the rest of us. "Lets go to the garage." The boys nodded before picking up their beers and everyone headed down the hallway.

I stood still, not knowing if I was allowed to watch something that seemed so personal before Santana turned to look at me, taking in my conflicted stance and expression, "You coming, Blondie?" I shrugged and nodded saying I would be there in a sec and was just going to grab another drink.

When I entered the garage, it seemed like they were just about ready to play. Sam was fiddling with one of his bass strings while Puck tuned the last string on his guitar, Mike was adjusting the height of his crash symbol. Santana was just sitting on the couch facing the boys, with her head in her hands, obviously waiting for them to call her up to the microphone. I cautiously sat on the couch, about a foot away, she must have felt the weight shit because she discreetly wiped under one eye and looked at me. "I'm sorry we had to meet under such shitty circumstances, but it is nice to meet you. Hopefully we can have a do over." she smiled lightly and it was the first smile that reached her eyes since she got here.

Damn, she really was beautiful. "Of course, I think we are going to the same school actually, even though I'm a dance major and you're a music major…" it came out as a question a she just nodded. " a music major so maybe our schedules will match up and we'll have a break at the same time and go for lunch, or coffee or even just stop at a vending machine and just walk around." I sucked my lips into my mouth to stop my rambling and looked down. Nervous to see if I had freaked her out, but when I glanced up she was still watching me with a gentle smile. There was light in her eyes and I blushed for no reason, which only made her smile grow and me to blush harder.

I looked over to the boys to try and hide my face but barely caught her whisper, "I'd like that."

So, here was a gorgeous Latina who made me nervous and fluttery and I wonder if I could get her number. Oh snap out of it, she just caught her _boyfriend_ cheating on her, she's straight, and heartbroken. The last thing she needs is her friends little sister hitting on her.

Once again, Puck brought me out of my thoughts, "Ready to go." and Santana stood and took her position in front of the mic. Our eyes met briefly before she closed hers and took a deep breath. Suddenly I was excited. She was a music major, and the lead singer of this band, but if her speaking voice, hell even the raspy quality it took on when she whispered or yelled was any indication, then this was going to be extremely awesome. I took my eyes off of her briefly to watch Mike count her in with light taps to his high hat and then she started singing and I couldn't look anywhere else.

I recognized the song from my childhood and agreed that it was pretty fitting for the situation. Sam played a quiet bass line while Mike kept time on his snare.

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both_

Santana's eyes flashed briefly with sadness before she grabbed hold of her anger again. Puck came in and suddenly the band flowed together seamlessly. They all accented her voice perfectly, and she looked so sexy standing up there.

_An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in a theater  
_

Her hips swung slightly from side to sign and she basically purred the line and I had to look down to hide the blush in my cheeks. Thinking not so innocent thoughts of her hands wrapped in my hair with my head between her legs. I shook the thoughts out and collected myself to continue listening to her sing.

_Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

_'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

Her fist hit her chest and she ripped a necklace from around her neck and dropped it to the ground. I knew she was hurting, this song didn't even try to sugar-coat the pain but I guess that's what she needed. To get it out there into the world and not bottle it up. I admired her courage to do this in front of a complete stranger.

_You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me Mrs. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?_

Did she just say 'Mrs.'? those aren't the real lyrics. Is she gay? Lord have mercy, if this girl is gay I don't even know what I'll do. I caught Sam smirking at me, obviously watching me struggle to put the pieces together.

_'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

Okay, maybe she is gay. I don't want to judge a book by its cover, but if I had to guess by just looking I would say it's a possibility. There's a tattoo of some symbol on her wrist that is now visible from the way her sleeves have been pushed back. Her nails, painted blood red, are neatly trimmed as she grips the mic stand. When she opens her mouth to sing I can see a tongue piercing, there's a definite possibility that I have a chance. I avert my eyes a few inches north and see her staring directly back at me. Neither of us looked away.

_'cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it_

I shivered as her eyes raked over my body from across the room, intensified only by the slight thrusting of her hips and the smirk that played at her lips. Definitely gay. I felt the heat raise to my cheeks while I internally did a happy dance and smirked back.

_Well, I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know _

When the song ended, still looking into her eyes, I said the only thing that came to mind, "Holy shit." she smirked again before we were brought out of our world by Puck giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder before turning to the boys to hi-five about leaving me speechless. I looked down to avoid her gaze and take another swig of my beer.

It was almost midnight and nearly 30 beers later before Puck shakily stood to his feet and slurred out, "Alright bros and lezbros," Santana gave me an eyebrow raise and I giggled due to my own level of intoxication, "I have to work tomorrow so the Puckasaurus is headed to bed. Either of you lovely ladies feel free to bunk with me tonight."

Santana leveled him a glare and I laughed when Sam stood and punched him. "Dude, that's my sister." he turned to Santana and I with a drunk smile "I'm off to bed as well," he looked at Mike who was passed out on the recliner beside the couch and chuckled. "so is Mike, there's a spare room one of you can take, San you know where it is, and one of you can crash on the couch. Or you can both crash in the spare room, but no funny business," we laughed and Puck muttered buzz kill. Sam glared at all of us, "seriously guys, she's my little sister." everyone laughed louder and it startled Mike awake who fell out of his chair.

I looked at Sam, "I'm only two years younger than you Sam, and I'm taller." Santana guffawed, _legit guffawed, _at that and Sam hoisted Mike up to drag him to bed shooting one more ill attempt at a glare before he disappeared down the hall.

I turned to the only people left in the room, Puck had a smirk on his face while he stared at Santana and she was scowling right back at him. There was a very slight shake to her head before he all out smiled and looked at me. "G'night ladies." he threw a wink in and then was gone into the darkness of the hallway.

It was then that I realized just how close Santana and I were sitting, our thighs almost touching. Both of us still compensating for the space Sam and Puck took up before they left. I cleared my throat and leaned forward to grab my beer when I found it empty. I turned back to Santana to find she was already staring at me, her eyes glazed over with alcohol and something else I couldn't read because it was gone so fast. I felt heat rushing up to my cheeks once again and cleared my throat to speak, "Another beer?"

She looked at me for a second before up-ending her bottle and nodding once she brought it away from her lips. I went into the kitchen to grab two more beers and when I came back she was glaring at her phone. Feeling brave from the alcohol I took her phone from her hand and replaced it with the new beer. She watched me remove the battery from her phone and place the separate pieces on the coffee table before sitting next to her again with a little more space between us.

She gave me a questioning look that I shrugged at. When she cocked her eyebrow I sighed and explained myself, "One. You're drunk, so talking to her isn't a good idea. Two. You've been smiling more since you got here, just don't think about it till morning. You should be happy tonight." I finished with another shrug and took a generous sip of beer.

She sighed and I could see some of the tension ease out of her shoulder, the frown lines on her face fading and I smiled at her. She returned my smile with one of her own before taking a drink from her bottle, "So, Brittany Evans,"

I cut her off before she could continue, "Pierce," She gave me another one of those questioning looks, which made me think she spent a lot of time being skeptical of things which made me sad, I eased her confusion. "My last name is Pierce, Sam is my half brother, we have different fathers." I finished with a small smile.

She considered that before nodding, "That makes sense, I mean his lips and your lips." she cut herself off and I could see her turning a crimson color on top of the glow being drunk was providing her. "Anyways, Brittany Pierce, you just moved here?"

"Yeah, I live on campus until I can afford an apartment I can afford with my salary."

She seemed genuinely interested which was nice, "Where do you work?"

"Just at this studio teaching dance and yoga, I was pretty lucky that there was a position open when I moved. I get to do something I love and the hours are good and don't interfere with school." it felt like we were gravitating closer to each other and I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Cool." It's all she said but I saw her gaze flicker down briefly to my lips and I hoped she would go for it. I leaned in closer and I could feel her breath on my lips. She looked like she was struggling with something, like she couldn't decide if she could actually do it. I decided to help her out.

"Do it, Kiss me."

She sighed and whispered "Britt" before our lips connected. It was barely a press and neither of us were moving, we were still looking into each others and I think she was trying to tell if it was okay. I cocked my head to the side and barely moved my lips against hers and her eyes finally fell closed. One hand coming up to cup my cheek while the other fell onto my knee. I cupped her neck with one hand and the other rested on her shoulder. She made the move to deepen the kiss and I sighed when I felt her tongue swipe my bottom lip. I barely parted my lips and flicked my tongue against hers, releasing a real moan when I felt her tongue ring. Her grip on my knee tightened and her other hand ran back to grip at my hair, urging us closer. All I could taste fell and smell was Santana, and I felt like I could die happy.

I didn't know it was possible to fit so well with someone, there was no sloppiness to this kiss. It was graceful, it wasn't about taking away from each other, but giving. It was giving comfort and warmth, it felt like it promised safety and love. I've known this girl less then twelve hours, but it was already so easy to picture my future with her. The thought should have scared me but it didn't. she retracted her tongue and I thought she was going to pull away but she just sucked on my bottom lip. I moaned and she bit down gently, my hand slipped from her shoulder to cup her chest through her shirt. It was her turn to moan as she surged forward, pushing me onto my back and slipping a leg between mine.

I panicked at how fast this was going, and once I let myself think I realized that I could be nothing more than a rebound to her. The thought made my heart ache. She shifted her weight on top of me and I felt her leg press into my center. Despite the thoughts in my head, my body responded of its own accord and I ground down on her leg, moaning at the delicious friction I found there. She released my lips and moved town to my neck, quickly finding the sweet spot on my collar bone and taking her time to nibble on it. All the while rolling her hips into me, to which I responded eagerly.

I pushed all thoughts out of my brain and tried to just enjoy what was going on. I hitched my leg up so that on the next rotation of her hips my thigh pressed against her clit through the layers we were wearing. She gasped and froze momentarily before moaning in my ear while her back arched and she ground down hard on my leg. I whimpered and lifted my hips and she lowered herself so her thigh was also resting between my legs again. We started a rhythm rather easily and it again amazed me at how well we flowed and moved together.

I reached down to grip her ass and pull her harder into me, "Britt- Brittany. Oh god." she lifted her face from my neck where I was sure she marked me, and brought her lips to mine in a needy kiss. All teeth and tongue, passion and lust. She pulled away and rested her forehead against my cheek, laying the occasional open mouthed kiss to my jaw.

My hands made there way under her shirt, where my nails raked down her back. I almost felt bad until she arched into my touch and whispered "Harder" against my jaw. I felt my orgasm creep just a little closer at the husky whisper and I did it again, harder than before and she moaned, a stutter in the rhythm of her thrusts.

I could feel my orgasm fast approaching and told her as much, "S- San, so close. I'm so close. Don't stop." I felt her nod her head against my cheek before lifting her head to lay an almost too gentle kiss on my lips before she hoisted herself up higher on arm against the arm of the couch to gain better leverage.

The speed of her hips increased exponentially that it took me a second to match her thrusts. I was looking down, watching our bodies work together so fluidly. The image brought me to the edge of the cliff and I grazed my nails over ribs where my hands were resting.

I looked up and scratched her ribs again, it brought a moan from her lips and she opened her eyes to gaze down at me. As if my body was waiting for eye contact before it let go, as soon as her eyes met mine, the darkest of browns and the brightest of blues meeting in a heated gaze, I felt myself spill over the edge.

My eyes widened before I broke eye contact to turn my head and scream her name into the back cushion of the couch. I kept my pace with her, making sure she reached her euphoria and she settled more of her weight on top of me. I could feel her panting against my temple before she took my earlobe between her lips and sucked gently. The sensation being to much for me, I sent my nails down her back and turned to bite into her shoulder, harder then I meant to.

"Britt. Britt. Britt." She was repeating my name like a quiet mantra in my ear. I lifted my leg a little higher and pulled her onto me by her hips, continuing the liquid movement of our hips. "Brittany. I'm going… I'm going to… oh. Oh fuck. Britt!" the sound of her coming undone on top of me, the arch in her back, and the slow figure eights her hips had changed to was almost enough to make me cum again. I gripped her back and moaned into her ear, as if she could know exactly what was happening she moaned into my ear in a breathless husky voice. "Cum again.. Cum for me Britt." She gave another sharp jut of her hips and I was falling over the edge all over again. My body rolling and shaking underneath her while she planted light kissed against my face.

We slowly came down from our highs together, her body now rested fully on top of me and her hips making miniscule movement side to side. I had one arm on her back and the other hanging off the edge of the couch while she nestled into my neck, every so often sighing and placing light kisses.

All the thoughts I had previously suppressed came rushing back, I really like this girl, like really _really like_ her, and we just grinded against each other on a couch like a couple drunk teenagers on a quest to get off. I couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped my lips or the frown that took residence there.

When she lifted her head to look down at me she noticed my expression and her face fell, small frown lines forming between her eyebrows and a small pout on her lips. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked and reached up to smooth out the lines on her forehead. Her face relaxed but I could still see some concern in her eyes.

I spoke before she could, "Let's go to sleep." I didn't want to ruin what we just did with a sad conversation. I didn't want to hear her tell me it's just cause we're drunk. Or that we shouldn't bring it up again.

She frowned at me but nodded and sat up before getting off the couch, when she faced me again her expression seemed somewhat defeated "The guest room is the second door on the right, do you want me to bring you water?"

"Yes, please."

She nodded and walked off, I made my way to the guest room and stripped out of my t shirt, leaving me in a tank top and jeans. When she entered the room I was removing some of the pillows and pulling the covers back on the bed.

She sat the glass of water on the side table and made her way to the door again muttering a good night.

"Santana," she stopped and turned around, her eyes on the ground. "You're not sleeping on the couch, silly." she finally looked up at me and smiled. I through her my t shirt that was on the bed so she wouldn't have to wear her sweater to sleep. "Put this on and get into bed, I wanna cuddle." I added a pout at the end for good measure, no one could resist my pout.

She chuckled, " alright Britt."

I turned my attention while she changed her shirt and crawled into bed next to me. I turned the lamp on the bedside table off and rolled onto my side. She was laying on her back looking at me as if unsure what to do next so I eased the tension and scooted closer to her, throwing my left arm across her stomach and resting my head on her chest.

I was just about asleep when I heard her whisper. "Brittany?"

"Yeah, San?" I mumbled.

I felt her take a deep breath, "You're not just a rebound."

I smiled into her chest and squeezed her with my last bit of strength before falling asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, it was to a head ache and an empty bed. I frowned, remembering last night and everything Santana and I did together, and fought the urge to cry. I knew it, we were drunk, of course she didn't mean what she had said. How could I be anything but a rebound when she had been out of a relationship for less then 10 hours. I sighed and rolled to my other side, only to see the glass of water she grabbed me last night, two Advil, and a note.

I picked up the note and rubbed my eyes to see it better, what I read made my heart jump.

_I meant it, you're not just a rebound._

_I had to work this morning, sorry_

_for leaving without saying good bye._

_You looked to cute to wake up._

_Text me, okay?_

_645-791-0065_

_xoxo_

_S_

Even her writing was flawless. The 'S' had a cute little swoop at the end of it and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I put her number into my phone and thanked my lucky stars that I met this girl.

I couldn't help thinking of all the things changing in my life, new city, new home, new school, new friends, a new girl who I couldn't do anything but hope I would be able to make my new girlfriend, who gave me a new reason to smile.

It's all new.

And I couldn't be more excited.

**SONG IS YOU OUGHTA KNOW- ALANIS MORISETTE**


	2. AN

Hey guys not an update but please read.

First off, let me say I'm a fucking asshole and I know and I'm sorry. I wrote this with more of an idea that it would be a one shot, but apparently people want more and I have no idea where to take it. I can't even do an outline!

So how about you guys drop a line of how you want to see this go and I'll incorporate as many of your ideas as I can, cause Cheesus knows the fandom needs a little control over our girls cause RIB can't do it right.

Meanwhile. Take a look at the shitty little one shot Drabble I posted.

Shameless self promotion I know.

With Love.


End file.
